


Illusions

by ultrapsychobrat



Category: Blake's7
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-15
Updated: 2010-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-06 08:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultrapsychobrat/pseuds/ultrapsychobrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unusual rest and relaxation break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illusions

Vacations were supposed to be a time of relaxation and rest, a break in routine, a time to refresh the mind and the body. Vila knew this and tried very hard to do just that, however, not everyone aboard Liberator abided by these "rules" of vacationing. Take Blake, for example. He looked all relaxed and calm most of the time—well, at least, when they weren't in the middle of something scary—but would never plan time to relax. And he wasn't very nice about letting the rest of them take some time off. These latest few days that Vila had brokered were a case in point.

 

Blake was up on the ship plotting out new ways to harass the Federation and, more importantly, finding new ways to put them all in danger. Maybe he wouldn't be so obsessed with that if he let himself be distracted by something else. Problem was there wasn't much to do on this back-of-beyond world. Of course, doing nothing was just fine with Vila, only Blake would need something more interesting…. He looked around, at the picturesque scenery that was everywhere—flowers, trees, streams, all the things needed to make an ideal garden world. But scenery, no matter how beautiful, wasn't enough to interest Blake.

 

Vila walked a ways down a faintly marked trail, searching for inspiration. The fragrance of many blossoms together filled his senses, almost making him dizzy. Geez…. You could probably get too much of this kind of good thing. Gradually, he became aware of a feather touch in his mind, an almost-laugh that ran up and down the scales of enjoyment, making him grin and look around for Cally. She had to be close by, but he couldn't see her anywhere.

 

"Cally, where are you? You never did that before. Cally?" He turned in a complete circle, but still saw no sign of her. Strange.

 

*Over here, kind sir. Look up.*

 

Vila turned toward the non-voice, lifting his line-of-sight to the trees by the stream. A young woman sat on one of the lower branches, waving a shapely arm—actually, all of her was shapely. Now, this was what he called vacationing. Grinning inanely, he walked closer. "This is my lucky day, pretty lady. What's your name?" He stopped beneath the branch, taking in the long, gold hair and luminous green eyes.

 

That silvery tinkle of laughter skittered through his mind again. Oh, happy days! "Why don't you come down here so I can see you better?"

 

She moved smoothly, floating to the ground, but as he watched, the scene seemed to blur and shift before his eyes. He blinked hard a couple of times trying to clear his vision. When he focused again, all that met his eyes were a tree with vines tangled along the trunk and a small horse of some type delicately chewing red blossoms from the vine. "Sod all! Not that you're not cute an' all, little guy, but you're not my type. Did you see where the pretty lady went?" He looked around quickly, sighing in relief when he felt that gentle laughter in his mind again. "Hiding, are you? Well, I'm up for a game of hide-and-seek. Come out, come out, wherever you are."

 

Vila looked behind the tree, and over the bank that led down to the stream. He walked a short way downstream, but stopped when the silent laughter tickled his mind again.

 

*Why are you leaving?*

 

He whirled around, but still didn't see her. "Where are you?"

 

*Right in front of you, silly.*

 

"The only thing in front of me is a shaggy brown horsey-thing." He retraced his steps until he was standing at the animal's side. It whinnied gently and nudged him in the ribs. When Vila looked down, he noticed the bright green eyes and blonde forelock. "No!" he yelled and leaped back in disappointed horror. "You were a beautiful woman, not a horse. Go back to…to before."

 

The pony lowered its head and grabbed another blossom, chewing happily. Vila glanced around uncomfortably. "You're havin' me on, aren't you? Where're you hiding?" he asked again.

 

*I'm right here at your side. Don't you like horses?* The pony looked up at him again, cocking its head to one side.

 

"Well, yeah, sure, but…. I like horses just fine, but…but I…can't get, you know, really interested in a horse, like a…well, like in a girl." He felt himself blush. Could he really get interested in a girl who turned into a pony even if the pony turned back into a girl? Vila shuddered a bit in revulsion—cute but not his thing, really.

 

"Vila? What are you doing?"

 

Blake's voice startled him and he jumped, whirling away from the pony. "Blake. What are you doin' here? I thought you were staying up on _Liberator_. I mean, you said you had things to do and you didn't have time for rest because the Federation didn't take time off, so why should we be—"

 

"Vila," Blake interrupted, quietly, "why are you babbling?"

 

Blake tilted his head to one side, reminding Vila of the pony. He couldn't help the laughter that bubbled up, even though he tried to turn it into a cough. All he needed was to be thought of as a nut who talked to horses. "Uhhh…just petting the little horse. Innit cute? Look, it has green eyes." He turned back to the pony, gently patting the blonde forelock, as she leaned against him. "I think she likes me."

 

"Well, I'm glad to see you've made a friend. But you can't take it back with you, you know." Blake sounded vaguely regretful. "But it is cute." He walked up and stroked the soft nose. The huge green eyes looked up at him, and something changed in their depths. The air around the pony shimmered as it shape-shifted yet again.

 

To Vila's disappointment, a quite beautiful young man stood before them, all pouty mouthed and sultry eyed. "I liked you better as the girl," Vila muttered.

 

"What's this?" Blake asked in obvious surprise, stepping back a pace. "Vila?"

 

"Don't look at me. When I first saw her…him…it, she was a gorgeous woman. And she talked in my head." He frowned and reached out to touch the young man's shoulder, just see if he was solid. "Why'd you go being a guy?"

 

*Isn't this the one who needs a distraction?*

 

"I never said," Vila protested, blushing as he looked at Blake quickly.

 

"What didn't you say?"

 

Obviously, Blake hadn't heard the mental voice. "Uh...nothing, nothing." Damn, this could get awkward, he thought as he noticed Blake's interest in the young man. But he had wanted a distraction and this seemed to be working. He backed away, slowly, until he thought it safe to turn and hurry off. He heard Blake questioning the young man about his presence on this supposedly uninhabited planet—definitely not the kind of question Vila would've been asking the girl, but to each his own. He wondered if the rule about bringing a pet on board was about to change and then thought of Avon—not likely. He grinned. Bet it would be fun to watch....


End file.
